like a dying star (baby we're so close to dying)
by SachiMalff
Summary: "You are the faint line between faith and blindly waiting." [kaisoo - 1/2 - manxman]


"You are the faint line between faith and blindly waiting."

—o—

 _[actor!kyungsoo, idol!jongin]_

—o—

like a dying star (baby we're close to dying) SachiMalff

—o—

o—o—o

—o—

Doh Kyungsoo memiliki prinsip bahwa media tak seharusnya tahu kehidupan pribadinya. Ia adalah orang yang keras bila sudah menyangkut tentang masalah pribadinya—entah itu kehidupan keluarga atau cerita asmaranya sendiri.

Menjadi artis papan atas di Korea Selatan memang tak gampang, apalagi bila kau juga seorang penyanyi solo yang albumnya telah terjual lebih dari jutaan kopi. Namun hal tersebut tak memengaruhinya untuk menciptakan batas-batas antara pekerjaan dan kehidupannya.

Ia tak mau media menyentuh kisahnya.

Apalagi jika itu menyangkut hubungannya dengan Kim Jongin.

(...kau, adalah garis semu antara kepercayaan yang kugenggam dan penantian tanpa ujung...)

Kyungsoo menyeka keringat yang menetes membasahi wajahnya. Terik mentari tak mampu menyurutkan semangatnya untuk bekerja lebih giat dalam proses syuting film terbarunya, karena hari itu adalah jadwal syuting terakhir baginya. Selama tiga bulan lebih film yang baru ia bintangi tersebut hampir menyita seluruh waktunya, dan ketika akhirnya syuting ini berakhir, ia sungguh merasa lega dan senang.

Kyungsoo segera berpamitan pada semua staf yang telah bekerja keras bersamanya, menjabat tangan mereka satu persatu dan menolak dengan lembut permintaan produsernya untuk merayakan kerja keras mereka dengan minum dan makan bersama.

Ia langsung berjalan menuju ruang ganti pakaian khusus artis, mengambil barang-barangnya dan kunci mobil yang tergeletak di atas meja rias khusus untuknya. Ia berjalan, mengabaikan hawa dingin musim dingin yang baru saja datang menyapa bumi Busan. Langkah kakinya terasa semakin berat karena angin, namun ia merekatkan jaket yang menempel di badannya dan berlari kecil menuju mobil Audi miliknya.

Sesampainya di dalam mobil, ia menunggu beberapa menit untuk menetralkan napas dan mengusap wajahnya karena ia tahu, ia tak boleh terlihat terlalu lelah. Melirik tampilan dirinya sendiri di kaca, ia membenarkan tatanan rambutnya yang berantakan, mengusap wajahnya yang terlihat terlalu letih dan lesu, lalu mencoba untuk tersenyum karena—

Kim Jongin takkan suka jika melihatnya letih seperti ini.

Setelah memastikan diri bahwa ia terlihat lebih manusiawi dan segar, ia segera mengambil laptopnya yang ia letakkan di kursi samping kemudi, kemudian log in dan—

Klik.

Pantulan laptop di depannya yang belum menunjukkan gambar akan sosok yang ia rindukan memperlihatkan wajahnya yang nampak terlihat lebih segar dari kali terakhir ia menyelesaikan proses syuting, dan Kyungsoo tersenyum.

Pada akhirnya, ia akan mengusir semua rasa lelahnya jika ia telah berada di depan layar laptopnya.

Tut.

"Hyung..."

Dan Kyungsoo pun tersenyum.

"Jongin-ah..."

Ia tersenyum melihat bagaimana wajah Jongin muncul di layar laptopnya, sama seperti biasanya—masih sama seperti dua tahun yang lalu saat mereka masih menjadi trainee di perusahaan yang sama.

Jongin yang sekarang masih terlihat sama—senyum boyish malu-malu, tatapan dingin namun hangat ketika akhirnya mereka memiliki waktu untuk saling menatap pantulan wajah masing-masing, pahatan wajah sempurna, dan senyum kecil yang akan melebar seiring Kyungsoo menceritakan kegiatannya hari itu.

Jongin masih terlihat sama, dan Kyungsoo bersyukur akannya.

Malam itu, di dalam mobil pribadinya, tak tersentuh oleh satupun kamera atau awak media lain, Kyungsoo bersembunyi dengan Jongin, membagi ceritanya tentang apa-apa saja yang ia lakukan hari itu.

"...dan hari ini, aku mendapatkan permintaan untuk menjawab satu pertanyaan yang menyangkut tentangmu karena banyak cerita dari mantan trainee yang bilang bahwa kita memang dekat, walau kau menjadi trainee penyanyi solo dan aku menjadi trainee boygroup. Tapi aku menolaknya, tentu saja," ceritanya di sela-sela obrolan mereka. Kyungsoo tertawa, kemudian mengambil cemilannya dan mengunyahnya pelan. Di depannya, sosok Jongin memerhatikannya dalam diam sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Kenapa kau tidak meloloskan permintaan itu?"

Kyungsoo mendesah lelah, kemudian mengembalikan kripik yang ia ambil kembali ke wadahnya. "Jongin, kita—"

"—sudah selesai membahas tentang hal ini, yeah, aku tahu, hyung."

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya, melipat tangannya di depan dada dan hal itu membuat Jongin tertawa.

"Sebenarnya sih kau bisa saja menjawab pertanyaan itu dan berkata, 'Kami masih saling berhubungan.' Itu tidak terlalu susah, kan? Lagian, banyak fans yang masih menganggap kita ini imut kalau bersama."

"Jongin..."

"Apa? Masalah agensi yang melarang kita saling menyebut satu sama lain? Aduh, hyung, aku muak mendengarnya."

Kyungsoo tertawa melihat Jongin yang menatapnya tajam. Ia menggeleng pelan, kemudian mengangkat tangannya untuk membelai layar laptopnya, menyusuri garis kontur wajah Jongin yang tercetak di layar. Ia menatap Jongin dengan lembut, tersenyum kecil tanpa sadar. Jongin, di sisi lain, menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk diartikan.

"Kyungsoo..."

Kyungsoo tahu, jika Jongin sudah mulai memanggilnya dengan nama aslinya, pasti ia memang sedang serius.

"Hm?"

Ada jeda sepersekian menit yang mengosongi jarak mereka berdua, dan Kyungsoo menurunkan tangannya, menatap Jongin sambil mengangkat satu alisnya.

Jongin tersenyum kecil, kemudian berkata, "Tidak. Aku hanya berpikir bahwa kau begitu tampan."

Kyungsoo tertawa, namun tak berani bertanya tentang kenyataan bahwa Jongin baru saja menahan satu hal yang ingin ia ungkapkan.

"Well, kau juga terlihat lebih tampan dengan rambut hitam."

"Aku mewarnainya sendiri, tahu? Awalnya Yeol-ie hyung menyarankan untuk mewarnainya dengan merah bata, tapi aku menolaknya. Kubilang padanya bahwa Kyungsoo-ku menyukai warna hitam. Ah—dan apakah kau tahu? Sekarang Dae-ie hyung dan Minnie sedang berencana untuk pergi berlibur ke Barcelona! Lalu Suho hyung bilang ia ingin ikut, namun Minnie tidak mengizinkannya, hehe..."

Kyungsoo tertawa, tersenyum, mengangguk kecil, dan memberikan respon terhadap semua ocehan Jongin. Sejujurnya, ia tahu bahwa Jongin adalah orang yang tak banyak bicara, dan lebih suka untuk mengekspresikan dirinya lewat tindakan dan tatapan di antara dua maniknya ketimbang berbicara seperti ini. Dan Kyungsoo sudah hapal jika Jongin sedang cerewet, maka ada hal yang ia sembunyikan.

Namun lagi-lagi, Kyungsoo tak bisa membawa dirinya untuk bertanya ada apa.

Jongin, apakah di sana semuanya baik-baik saja?

"Kyungsoo hyung..."

"...hm?"

"Tunggu sebentar, ya. Sebentar lagi... Dan kita pasti akan bersama—seutuhnya."

Kyungsoo tertawa, namun mengangguk.

Tanpa sadar, ia terlalu takut untuk menjawab. Karena tiba-tiba, ia kembali ingat bahwa bertahan tak semudah itu, menunggu tak sesimpel itu, mematahkan jarak tak senyaman itu, dan percaya tak sebohong itu.

Diam-diam, Kyungsoo berpikir bahwa mungkin berhubungan lewat layar dan sambungan internet lebih aman dari pada menunggu waktu untuk memamerkan pada dunia—hal yang seharusnya mereka simpan rapat-rapat itu.

Hubungan yang mereka miliki adalah hubungan yang riskan, seolah mereka harus siap-siap mati dan hancur ketika agensi Jongin—yang juga mantan agensi Kyungsoo—atau publik tahu tentang jalinan kasih yang mereka jaga. Baik Jongin maupun Kyungsoo masih berada dalam tahap menata karier, membangun impian mereka dari satu bata titian dan menumpuknya dengan bata lain, berharap bahwa mereka bisa menciptakan dinding yang cukup kuat untuk mereka bertahan. Mereka tahu sesaat setelah hubungan ini diketahui publik, mereka akan hancur—karier mereka akan berhenti di sana, kehidupan mereka akan jatuh dan terasa sangat berat.

Kalau boleh jujur, hubungan mereka dan keputusan-keputusan yang ingin mereka ambil seperti layaknya buah simalakama. Jongin ingin mereka hidup bahagia, terbuka, bisa bertemu satu sama lain dengan bebas. Ia ingin bisa memeluk Kyungsoo, mengucapkan pada dunia yang menentang mereka bahwa Kyungsoo adalah miliknya. Miliknya. Namun di sisi lain ia juga tahu bila kehidupan tak semudah itu. Ia adalah seorang idol, di mana negaranya masih belum setuju tentang ide percintaan sesama jenis. Ia tahu Kyungsoo adalah seorang bintang besar Korea Selatan, yang sedang berada di ujung kariernya. Mereka tak bisa memutuskan suatu hal yang menyangkut kisah cinta dan karier mereka secara sembrono.

Karena jujur, bata yang mereka susun masih belum terlihat begitu tinggi dan kokoh untuk melindungi mereka.

Kehidupan mereka masih belum mumpuni untuk dipertaruhkan, ditukar untuk sebuah eksistensi dan pengakuan cinta.

Pernah, pada suatu hari Kyungsoo lelah menunggu kesempatan itu tiba dan hilang akal, memohon Jongin untuk segera mundur perlahan dan ia juga akan mengikuti langkahnya—mereka akan mundur dan mengaku, pergi dan hidup bersama, memperbarui semua hal mulai dari nol dan membangun kisah mereka tanpa ada hambatan atau batasan.

Namun Jongin, tentu saja, menolaknya.

"Jongin..."

Jongin mendesah di seberang telepon. "Hyung, mengapa kau tiba-tiba bertingkah seperti ini? Kau tahu aku tak bisa melakukannya. Kita tak bisa melakukannya. Aku akan ada dalam bahaya jika pergi dari EXO saat ini, dan kau masih terikat kontrak pada beberapa acara. Kita akan tamat jika kau bertingkah seperti ini."

"Jongin-ah..."

"Kyungsoo, sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Mengapa dari kemarin kau mengangkat tema yang sudah kita setujui bersama? Apa kau tidak ingat saat kau setuju untuk menjalin hubungan sembunyi-sembunyi ini bersamaku? Kau sudah setuju jika kita tidak akan mengaku pada publik sebelum aku memutuskan untuk tak memperbarui kontrak dengan EXO dan kau selesai dengan semua kontrakmu."

"Jongin, dengarkan aku..."

"Tidak, Kyungsoo. Kau yang harusnya mendengarkanku. Dengarkan aku baik-baik. Kita akan hancur dalam satu kedipan mata jika kita berhenti di sini. Tunggulah. Kumohon, tunggu. Ada apa denganmu? Biasanya kau yang selalu mengingatkanku untuk bersabar dan bersabar. Kau yang selalu menolak wawancara yang melibatkan namaku di dalamnya. Mengapa saat ini kau bertingkah gila seperti ini?"

Kyungsoo membatu. "Gila?"

"Kyungsoo, bukan begitu—"

"Gila, katamu?"

"Soo-ya, dengarkan aku..."

Rahang Kyungsoo mengeras dan ia menggigit bibirnya, sampai lidahnya sendiri merasa amis karena darah mengucur, terluka akan gigitannya yang terlalu keras.

"Kau menganggap pemikiranku gila?"

"Kyungsoo..."

"Kim Jongin, kaupikir menunggumu selama hampir tiga tahun, menjalani hubungan secara sembunyi-sembunyi hingga aku harus ke toilet untuk menelepon atau mengirim pesan padamu, tak tidur seharian untuk melihat wajahmu lewat skype, harus bertingkah seperti buron agar tak ketahuan sedang mengunjungimu di sana itu terdengar gila?! Apa aku salah, bila aku lelah dan terlalu takut untuk menunggu terlalu lama?!"

"Kyungsoo, maksudku—"

"Jongin-ah, apa kaupikir aku tak tahu berita tentang Sehun dan Irene? Apa kaupikir aku tak takut untuk menyaksikan berita siapa lagi nantinya?"

"Jongin-ah, apa kaupikir aku tak mengetahui semua pemberitaan berengsek tentangmu dan Krystal?"

Kyungsoo menutup telepon dari Jongin sebelum seseorang di seberang telepon itu menjawab kalimatnya, dan di detik berikutnya, ia menangis.

Di toilet tak terpakai yang telah usang di sebuah sekolah tempat ia menjalankan syuting drama terbarunya, tempat di mana ia sering bersembunyi dari awak media yang mengincarnya.

Karena menunggu itu memang melelahkan. Karena bersembunyi itu menyakitkan.

Karena percaya itu memang terasa semakin sulit.

—(...kau, adalah garis semu antara kepercayaan yang kugenggam dan penantian tanpa ujung...)

—o—

 _tbc_

[hello this is sachimalff speaking. it's been a long time, and i miss writing kaisoo here. hehet. this is actually my hunhan fanfiction with the same title but i think why not writing about kaisoo like this one? but for those who have read my hunhan one, i promise you this won't end up like the hunhan one. i have modified the ending he he he. please be patient because i'm working diligently on it!

and for those who want to be my friend, let's be friend in twitter! mine is kyungsified there~ see you later, boo!]


End file.
